The present invention generally relates to a lock and more particularly to a cylinder lock for use in steering shaft locking devices or trunks of motor vehicles and the like which can be unlocked by predetermined operations without using a key as well as unlocking by using the key.
Recently, various cylinder locks of the above described type have been proposed for employment in the field of the motor vehicle industry, but such conventional cylinder locks are generally complicated in structure. Therefore, such known cylinder locks have posed various problems in production and operational reliability.